dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hubert Wu
Perfil *'Nombre' 胡鴻鈞 (胡鸿钧) / Wu Hung Kwan *'Nombre en inglés:' Hubert Wu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Escritor, Actor, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' **TVB (2010-presente) **The Voice Entertainment Group Limited (2013-) Biografía '2010-2011: Comienzo de carrera' Participa en el concurso de canto The Voice 2 y obtuvo el primer lugar, ganando el apodo de el "Rey del Progreso", y luego firmó un contrato con la cadena de televisión TVB. En el mismo año, representó a Hong Kong para participar en el Campeonato Internacional de Canto de Nuevos talentos chino de TVB 2010 quedando en Primer Lugar. En 2011, representó a Hong Kong para participar en el CMB Chin Chin Star Festival (Corea), obteniendo el Tercer Lugar. En el mismo año, también fue el cantautor del tema principal de 天道同行 (The Water Margin) en la serie Sky. Gano el premio al Novato del Año en el 2° mejor regreso de las canciones de oro del 2011. '2012-2013: Couple Getaway and The Butterfly Lovers' El 6 de febrero de 2012, firmó el contrato discográfico con Stars Shine International y canto el tema principal (一生一心) Life Time del drama The Last Steep Ascent. Lanzó su álbum debut el 14 de septiembre, titulado Couple Getaway. Superando la tabla de ventas de álbumes durante la primera semana de su lanzamiento. En nombre de Hong Kong participo en el concurso de canto 我要上春晚 (I Want to Have a Spring Festival Night) de CCTV. El 11 de noviembre, celebró su primer concierto NEWAY MUSIC LIVE X Hubert Wu Concert, y tuvo a Hins Cheung como invitado especial. A continuación, ganó el Premio Revelación en la Gran Entrega de Premios de la música 2012 Hong Kong por logros excepcionales en Metro Music Awards 2012 para convertirse en Mejor Novato del Mundo Metro, estaba también en el trigésimo quinto periodo de sesiones de las 10 canciones de oro y Los Premios Top Ten Songs 2012 ganando el Premio al Mejor Actor Novel y el Premio al Mejor Actor Masculino mas Popular. Ademas en la Estación de Radio Comercial 903, gano el Golden Award para los recién llegados en las tres unidades restantes. Como el primer álbum Couple Getaway fue un éxito, la empresa para el 6 de febrero del 2013 saco la versión Dual Edition (Live +) En abril del 2013, recibió una gran aclamación por el tema principal 明白了 (Enlightenment) del drama Karma Rider. El 2 de octubre, lanzó su segundo álbum, The Butterfly Lovers, debido al éxito comercial de la banda sonora que cantó para Karma Rider. Cuando Stars Shine International se declaró en quiebra, firmó el contrato discográfico con The Voice Entertainment Group Limited. '2014-2015:' En 2014, cantó para varios dramas de televisión. Por ejemplo, canto 棋逢敵手 (Qi Feng Di Shou) a dúo con Kate Tsui para The Ultimate Addiction y la canción principal 高攀 (Out of My League)' para Rear Mirror.' En julio, se asoció con los 11 artistas para ser el anfitrión de Jade Solid Gold y reveló que actuaría como aprendiz en Young Charioteer. En 2015, actuó en Blue Veins como un vampiro que estaba en el proceso de producción. Canto a dúo con Alfred Hui para el drama Eye in the Sky y colaboró con Alfred Hui y Fred Cheng para cantar el tema principal 一夜成名 (Be A Star Tonight)''del desfile Miss Hong Kong 2015. También apareció en el programa 12 Music Door, colaborando con diferentes artistas. En agosto, lanzó el sencillo principal del próximo álbum, '''A Better Tomorrow'. Más tarde, en octubre, lanzó el single tributo 明知故犯 (Knowing), registrando así en el n°1 en iTunes Single Chart. Su tercer álbum finalmente se lanzó el 2 de diciembre, incluyendo las canciones, A Better Tomorrow y Knowing. Superó la tabla de ventas del álbum HMV y la tabla de álbumes de iTunes. '2016-presente: Próximo álbum, Carrera de actuación' Let Me Let Go, canción del álbum Knowing dominó al Jade Solid Gold Chart. El 28 de febrero, se asoció con Alfred Hui y Jinny Ng haciendo el reality show Toy Red Star Nuisance. Participó en el TV Drama, The Exorcist's Meter como Shi Gan Dong, que se emitió en 2017. En marzo de 2017, lanzó el single, Imperfect Me. En julio, lanzó otro single, Friend Zone. Dramas *My Ages Apart (TVB, 2017) *The Exorcist's Meter (TVB, 2017) *Blue Veins (TVB, 2015) *Young Charioteers (TVB, 2015) *Be Home for Dinner (TVB, 2011, ep129) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''遙不可及 (Far Away)'' tema para The Exorcist's Meter (2017) *''到此一遊 (I Was Here)'' tema para The Exorcist's Meter (2017) *''靈魂的痛 (Agony)'' tema para The Last Healer in Forbidden City (2016) *''造王 (King)'' tema para Two Steps from Heaven (2016) *''公義的抉擇 (Choice of Justice)'' tema para Law dis-Order (2016) *''爸爸 (Daddy)'' tema para Daddy Dearest (2016) *''命運的意外 (Unexpected Fate)'' tema para Presumed Accidents (2016) *''天地不容 (Intolerance)'' tema para Blue Veins (2016) *''相信明天 (A Better Tomorrow)'' tema para The Executioner (2015) *''The Truth'' tema para Eye in the Sky (2015) *''高攀 (Out of My League)'' tema para Rear Mirror (2014) *''棋逢敵手 (Tight Game)'' tema para The Ultimate Addiction (2014) *''鬥快 (Fast Fighting)'' tema para Coffee Cat Mama (2013) *''化蝶 (The Butterfly Lovers)'' tema para Karma Rider (2013) *''明白了 (Enlightenment)'' tema para Karma Rider (2013) *''交替之間 (Time Is Everything)'' tema para Royal Family (2013, junto a Linda Chung) *''一生一心 (Life Time)'' tema para The Last Steep Ascent (2012) *''天道同行 (Heaven Par)'' tema para All Men Are Brothers (2011) *''飄花 (Floating Flowers)'' tema para All Men Are Brothers (2011) Temas para Programas de TV *''We Dream'' tema para The Voice of Stars (2013) *''一起闖蕩去 (Let's Go Celebrate)'' tema para Supervoice (Lunar New Year Edition) (2012) *''飛聲 (Soaring)'' tema para The Voice 3 (2011) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Single Digital' Programa de TV * 2011 8dic The Session * 2011 6dic The Session * 2011 2dic concurso de canto * 2011 27nov 360° * 2011 15nov The Session * 2011 10nov The Session * 2011 6nov the voice 3 * 2011 22oct Kindness Hall of Fame * 2011 16oct the voice 3 * 2011 5oct The Session * 2011 4oct The Session * 2011 12sep sha tin full happy home * 2011 10sep Macau Shopping Festival * 2011 3sep Gala del 100° * 2011 3sep Songs Best Selection Second * 2011 2sep TVB * 2011 31ago Cosas Frescas * 2011 29ago Fiesta Fresca * 2011 27ago Heung Yee Kuk 85. Junto con la gente * 2011 10ago Bustling HG y Macau * 2011 16jul Premio Star * 2011 9jul Caring for Love * 2011 25may The Session * 2011 24may The Session * 2011 22may Music Cafe * 2011 22may 360° * 2011 18may The Green Room * 2011 7may Jade Solid Gold * 2011 16abr King Of Catering * 2011 6abr The Session * 2011 5abr The Session * 2011 3abr Music Cafe * 2011 26mar Ceremonia de apertura del festival de música pop asiática * 2011 20mar Own sweet Home * 2011 23feb The Session * 2011 22feb The Session * 2011 20feb Music Cafe * 2011 13feb Happy Fall Comes Together * 2011 2feb City Walk celebra el nuevo año * 2011 16ene TVB Globar Chinese Rookie song Contest * 2011 15ene Jade Solid Gold * 2011 2ene TVB Globar Chinese Rookie song Contest * 2010 31dic The Session * 2010 26di TVB Globar Chinese Rookie song Contest * 2010 19dic TVB Globar Chinese Rookie song Contest * 2010 19dic Music Cafe * 2010 9dic J2 The Session * 2010 19nov Dianshiguangbo Limited * 2010 16nov Big Boy Club * 2010 18oct TVB 43 años taiwan * 2010 9oct The Voice 2 Graduacion * 2010 8oct: Estrevista nueva idea escolar Taiwan * 2010 8oct: TVB Asociacion de Estudiantes * 2010 11may J2 * 2010 9may The Voice 2 Conciertos/Tours 2010 * 9 de octubre: TVB Super Gig 2 Graduation Concert * 19 de diciembre : J2 Music Café 2011 * 20 de febrero: J2 Music Café * 13 de marzo: J2 Music Café * 3 de abril: J2 Music Café * 22 de mayo: J2 Music Café * 23 de julio: 2012 * 1 de enero: J2 Music Café * 9 de enero: J2 Music Café * 8 de abril: Taipei * 3 de agosto: J2 Music Café * 12 de octubre: J2 Music Café * 11 de noviembre: NEWAY MUSIC LIVE X Hu HongJun Concert 2013 * 8 de junio: J2 Music Café * 28 de junio: LiveTube Concert * 1 de noviembre: concierto de China Good Sound estación de Hong Kong China * 28 de diciembre: J2 Music Café 2014 * 13 de febrero: When Love Encounters * 5 de mayo: Metro para el concierto 2015 * 12 de febrero: Concierto de la Seducción de Metro All 4 Love * 8-9 y 19 de mayo: Concierto del Festival Gu Jiahui Rong hugh * 19 de julio: Concierto "Stars flashing caridad noche", Vancouver * 27 de julio: Concierto Hu Hongjun X Di Yida * 2 de octubre: Concierto Juvenil del Día Nacional 2016 * 15 de julio: Love Music Outlying Islands Youth Concert * 23/24 de julio: maestro de letras Lu Guo * 7 de agosto: Concierto de luz y sonido Metro 25 * 27 de agosto: Stanley Plaza Station Anuncios * 2015 Strepsils Strepsils * 2014 MIOGGI * 2014 embajador de alerta de crimen del este de la fuerza policial de Hong Kong * 2013 Comisionado de Policía para la Prevención del Delito en los Nuevos Territorios de la Región Sur * 2013 Chaton/ Samsung Apps * 2013 Adidas NEO LABEL * 2011: Three Kingdoms Infinity Reconocimientos *'2017 Jade Solid Gold Best 10 Awards Presentation: '''Mejor 20 canciones '''Intolerance' *'2016 Jade Solid Gold Best 10 Awards Presentation: '''Mejor Cancion '''Knowing' *'2016 Jade Solid Gold Best 10 Awards Presentation: '''Mejor 20 canciones '''Knowing' *'2016 Metro Showbiz Hit Awards:' Top 12 Singer *'2016 Jade Solid Gold Best 10 Awards Presentation: '''Mejor 20 canciones '''The Truth' *'2015 Jade Solid Gold Best 10 Awards Presentation: '''Mejor 20 canciones '''Tight Game' *'2015 StarHub TVB Awards: '''Mejor Cancion '''The Truth' *'2015 Metro Showbiz Hit Awards: '''Mejor Cancion '''Knowing' *'2014 Jade Solid Gold Best 10 Awards Presentation: '''Mejor 20 canciones' Enlightenment''' *'2014 Jade Solid Gold Best 10 Awards Presentation: '''Mejor 20 canciones '''The Butterfly Lovers' Curiosidades Educación: *'Escuela Primaria:' Lam Tin Methodist Primary School *'Escuela Media:' Diocesan Boys' School *'Escuela Secundaria:' Hang Seng School of Commerce *'Universidad:' Hong Kong Polytechnic University (Gestión y Marketing) 2013 Enlaces *Tencent Weibo *Instagram *Facebook *Baidu *YouTube Galería Hubert Wu01.jpg Hubert Wu02.jpg Hubert Wu03.jpg Hubert Wu04.jpg Hubert Wu05.jpg Hubert Wu06.jpg Hubert Wu07.jpg Hubert Wu08.jpg Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKCompositor Categoría:HKActor